


You Better Watch Out

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Gracie, there is a Santa Claus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Watch Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my cell phone today (no really) after I had a modified Christmas carol (see below) stuck in my head all week. Thanks go to Maverick and data785 for being awesome and betaing.

"Give it to me. Please."

In different circumstances (one involving the two of them, a bed, and a serious lack of clothing) such a demand from Steve would be music to Danny's ears.

But the circumstances aren't those, and Danny has a really bad feeling as he hands the Santa hat over to Steve--it's kind of like giving Superman's cape to Evel Knievel (or Wile E. Coyote) and then tossing him into a bull ring.

Surprisingly, even with the big red target placed jauntily on Steve's head, disaster doesn't take the bait and Danny starts to relax a little.

That is, until a couple days later when a suspect manages to slip his restraints and almost turns the 5-O into a hostage situation, but doesn't thanks to Steve, who steps into the line of fire in a flash of red.

Danny really can't be blamed for his actions after that--after the crisis is averted and the paramedics assure him that Steve's head is too tough for a concussion--when he grabs Steve's face and, not caring who sees them, kisses him.

The next day, they're greeted with a rousing rendition (with musical accompaniment) of "I Saw Danny Kissing Santa Claus."

Danny knows the cat is _really_ out of the bag when Grace starts singing her own version.

“You know it’s supposed to be Mommy kissing Santa Claus, right?” he asks, but Grace doesn’t miss a beat as she continues to dance around his apartment and Steve (wearing his hat. Of course.) just smiles.


End file.
